


Sacramento

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [28]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: (kinda), Just... leed el resumen, Other, Si lo lees sin haber llegado al final de la temporada 2 no vas a entender la mitad, hablar sin decir las cosas claras, lo cual se les da muy bien tanto a Riddle como a Athe, no sé taggear, pero eso es parte de la experiencia!, pretty sure de que NO tiene spoilers which wow, sorprendentemente no es angst, sueños raros, ver a deidades en sueños, ver antes el club de los cinco sería recomendable tho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Riddle tiene un sueño un tanto extraño, una conversación en la que igual se siente atacado sin ningún motivo. Pero es que le gusta hablar directamente tan poco como a cierta deidad...No tiene spoilers directos de Mesa porque como estos dos hablan sin decir nada, pues mira.
Series: Relatos de Arpías [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Sacramento

**Author's Note:**

> He escrito esto porque como nunca va a pasar, pero quería verlo, pues yeet XD
> 
> Me gustan mucho las movidas de los Cinco del Bosque :'D

La arena se sentía fría y húmeda en sus pies. Pequeños granos colándose entre sus dedos, debajo de sus uñas. Miró, viendo como al moverlos creaba pequeñas ondulaciones en el suelo, que hasta el momento no tenía nada.

Espera… si no había huellas llegando al sitio en el que estaba… ¿cómo había llegado allí? ¿Llevaba tanto tiempo parado que la arena había vuelto a depositarse tapando sus pasos? Era una posibilidad, pero también era posible que eso fuese tan solo un sueño.

Explicaría por qué oía las olas a lo lejos, pero no veía el mar en ningún lado. Ahora que se fijaba… Solo veía arena y un cielo repleto de estrellas sobre su cabeza, aquellas que brillaban con más fuerza reflejándose en sus pupilas.

Mirando, como estaba, el firmamento, fue sorprendido por una voz que parecía venir a la vez de todas partes y de ninguna. ¿Venía de ahí arriba? ¿Venía de detrás de él pese a que no había nadie?

La voz, extraña y con un ligero acento, susurraba en sus oídos. “Riddle, tienes un nombre curioso. Una adivinanza, un acertijo, siempre buscando respuestas que parecen estar demasiado lejos.” Dijo sin más, sin presentarse, como si debiese reconocerla.

El aludido levantó las cejas con una expresión de falsa sorpresa, un gesto de no estar impresionado con lo que acababa de oír. “No voy a cuestionar cómo sabes mi nombre.” Pausó un momento, echándose un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja. “Pero si sabes quién soy también debes saber que siempre consigo las respuestas para las cosas que quiero saber.”

Dirigió una leve sonrisa a la nada, sintiendo al poco un leve escalofrío. ¿Acababa de sonreírle de vuelta la nada? No había visto nada, pero en su interior algo le decía que esa sonrisa de superioridad había sido devuelta con una aún peor, una que es consciente de que sabe más que él. Y la voz volvió a sonar a la vez que esa sensación que no sabría definir le recorría.

“¿Para todas?”

El semidrow intentó que no se notase el segundo de más que tardó en contestar, intentó que su tono de voz no le traicionase al hablar. “Todas las que se pueden conseguir, sí.” Su mirada se fue a los lados, buscando de nuevo la fuente de esa voz, mientras que su mano subió un poco… Vale, aún llevaba el collar. Que probablemente daba igual, porque estaba seguro de que era un sueño, pero era un gesto inconsciente.

La voz, inmaterial, lejana, sin ningún sentimiento aparente en la misma más que el más puro tono de pregunta, le respondió. “¿Y las que no se pueden conseguir?”. No había mala intención detrás de sus palabras, pero parecía estar intentando llegar a un punto, a una conclusión.

Riddle respondió tajante, casi cortando a la persona con quien estaba hablando. “Encuentro un modo. Siempre.” Que no lo hubiese encontrado aún no significaba que no fuera a encontrarlo, solo que necesitaba más tiempo, más información. Alguien tenía que saber algo.

Una vez más, esa voz que por lo visto sabía más de lo que dejaba entrever, volvió a hablar, el tono igual a su pregunta anterior. “¿Siempre?” Solo estaba preguntando, sin ninguna segunda intención aparente en sus palabas.

Sin embargo, el semidrow no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, enfadado ante las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo esa voz incorpórea. “Si estás aquí para burlarte de mí ya puedes volver por donde has venido, no vas a conseguir nada.”

Esperaba un ataque de vuelta, un tono agresivo. La voz, no obstante, sonó como si estuviera diciendo un hecho. “No he venido a burlarme.” No es que no se notase engaño, es que lo dijo con la simpleza de quien dice aquello que todo el mundo sabe, aquello que no admite discusión porque no la necesita.

La sonrisa que se esbozó en los labios de Riddle era amarga al principio, pero se transformó en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo en una sonrisa que pretendía parecer de superioridad. En parte sabía que se había ganado a pulso que le pasasen cosas malas, en parte no quería mostrarse vulnerable delante de esa entidad. Y si había interpretado bien lo que quería decir… “Tampoco busco compasión, sé que no la merezco.”

Pero una vez más la voz volvió a dejarle perplejo. Con ese mismo tono con el que llevaba hablando un buen rato, el mismo tono que usarían al explicar una lección a una clase, o a un niño concreto demasiado cabezota que no deja de preguntar. “No es compasión lo que te ofrezco tampoco.”

Esa respuesta pareció enfurecerle un poco. No le gustaba no saber cosas. Bueno, en realidad le parecía divertido no saberlas, porque así las podía averiguar y eso era divertido. Lo que no lo era, era no conseguir la información. Con la irritación notándose en su voz respondió. “¿Qué es pues?”

Algo en su interior le decía que esa entidad, fuese lo que fuese, se estaba riendo a su costa, por mucho que hubiese dicho que no se estaba burlando. Puede que fuese su instinto natural de no fiarse, o puede que fuese esa sensación, parecida a la que había tenido antes. Juraría que su interlocutor acababa de sonreír, aunque solo por haber conseguido picar su curiosidad.

“Eso lo vas a tener que averiguar, ¿no eres precisamente tú quien dice que toda información tiene un precio? Pues el precio de esta es que la averigües tú mismo.”

Riddle se consideraba una persona con mucha paciencia. Pero la verdad es que empezaba a quedarse sin. Ya no estaba seguro de si era un sueño en el que se le estaba apareciendo algún tipo de entidad superior o si era su mente jugando juegos y auto-torturándose.

Se rio, ya sin nada que perder. Le daba igual si era algún tipo de deidad, había dejado claro que no le iba a ayudar. Solo sabía hablar de forma críptica y sin decir realmente nada. Y el semidrow estaba empezando a descubrir por qué a la gente no solía hacerle gracia que él hablase así. No le gustaba cómo se sentía ser el que no sabe de qué se está hablando, era una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

“Mira.” Dijo desafiante, si este era su sueño estaba ya harto de aguantar chorradas. “No estoy de humor para estas tonterías. ¿Cómo quieres que averigüe qué quieres de mi si ni siquiera sé quién eres?”

Lo medio gritó, más en tono que en volumen, al cielo. Viendo las estrellas tintineando en el firmamento, esos puntitos de luz en medio de la inmensa oscuridad. Y para su horror, pudo darse cuenta de que algunas de las estrellas le miraban de vuelta. No tenían ya forma de estrella, pero juraría que hasta hacía un momento sí. Ahora en el lugar previamente ocupado por ellas, había ojos. Tantos ojos que no podía contarlos, todos clavados en él, recortados contra la noche, su forma clara y un tanto espeluznante.

La voz volvió a sonar. “¿Quién soy? Es una buena pregunta para empezar. ¿Por qué no lo intentas averiguar?” De algún modo parecía venir de todas las direcciones.

Riddle resopló, no se iba a amedrentar. “¿Un demonio? No, gracias, no quiero un pacto, conozco a alguien a quien no le fue muy bien eso.” Se giró, como si fuese a darle la espalda, como si no hubieran ojos en todas direcciones fijos en él. “Créeme, soy muy narcisista” Se atrevió a bromear. “Solo escucho mi propia voz, no necesito otra molestándome por dentro de mi cabeza.” Siguió hablando a la vez que caminaba, dejando pasos en la arena que se iban borrando conforme el pie dejaba de estar en contacto con ella.

“No.” Fue una sola palabra, pero al contrario que antes, esta vez la voz sonaba cerca y venía de una sola dirección, de su espalda.

Se quedó parado en el sitio, sin saber si quería girarse. Tenía curiosidad, pero sabía por una experiencia cercana que no era buena idea meterse en problemas con demonios. “¿No qué?” Preguntó mirando al frente, con la fuente de la voz a su espalda.

Pudo oír el movimiento de ropa, pero no pasos, tal vez alguien moviéndose en el propio sitio. Y la voz respondió. “No soy un demonio.”

La curiosidad le pudo, se giró. Ante sí había una figura, una tez de rasgos afilados y color casi negro, unos cabellos cortos y blancos, unas marcas en su cara que Riddle desconocía y unas orejas puntiagudas. De sus hombros colgaba una tela vaporosa, negra y blanca que parecía cambiar conforme la miraba y que cubría toda su figura. Solo dejaba a la vista unos brazos, del mismo color que su cara, también llenos de marcas y cuyo tacto parecía… extraño, como si no fuese piel, como si su dedo fuese a resbalar si intentase tocarlo.

Riddle sabía que era una situación relativamente seria, pero no pudo evitarlo, el aspecto de esa entidad era demasiado familiar. “Vaya, no sabía que eras del club.” Dijo de forma sarcástica a la vez que apoyaba la mano en su cadera.

La figura lo miró alzando una ceja. No le había contestado de vuelta a esa frase, pero tampoco parecía exactamente divertida… Parecía más bien estar analizando la situación, evaluando qué decir, si seguir con lo que estaba haciendo o no. Finalmente, volviendo a su expresión neutra, habló. Y aunque la tenía delante, aunque la estaba mirando, Riddle pudo ver como su boca no se movió.

“No tengo nombre, pero también se me conoce por muchos. Soy aquello que no se sabe, soy aquello que no se dice. Soy la sombra de lo que se oculta, soy lo que esconde aquello que no debe ser visto. Soy lo que se quiere, pero nunca se admitiría y lo que se dice que se quiere cuando no es verdad. Soy los secretos susurrados de todo el mundo, soy aquello que está esperando el momento preciso para moverse. Soy muchas cosas y no soy nada. Pero por el momento, tú puedes llamarme Athe’Ke.”

**Author's Note:**

> El resto de panteón viendo esto en plan:  
> Dee: uh... ¿Alguien sabe si eso es que le está diciendo que sí o que no?  
> Fey: seguro que En'Kil lo sabe, para algo es el listo de la familia  
> En'Kil: ¿y por qué os lo diría?  
> Dee: ¡uh! Eso es que no lo sabe  
> Nae: callaros, que estoy intentando oír que le dice el niño este a Athe


End file.
